1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt driving apparatus and a liquid ejecting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a belt driving apparatus and a liquid ejecting apparatus, which drive an endless toothed belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a recording apparatus as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus for carrying a medium to be recorded by using a toothed belt. According to the recording apparatus of this type, the toothed belt is wound on a toothed driving pulley and a transfer roller. In case the driving pulley rotates in a forward direction, a driving force of the driving pulley is conveyed to the transfer roller by the toothed belt, and the transfer roller feeds the medium to be recorded.
In case the toothed belt is bent, the toothed belt may slip off from the driving pulley by weakening the engagement of the teeth of the driving pulley and the toothed belt. Therefore, by providing a tensioner to the recording apparatus for providing a tension to the toothed belt, bending of the toothed belt is prevented by this tensioner. As a tensioner for applying tension to the toothed belt, there is a tensioner for providing a tension to a carriage belt which drives a carriage as disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-334715 which is schematically shown in FIG. 2.
However, even in case the provided tensioner applies tension to the toothed belt, it is still possible for the toothed belt to slip off from the driving pulley. In this case, since the rotating amount of the toothed belt or the transfer roller is less than that of the driving pulley, the amount of displacement of the medium to be recorded is less than desired amount of displacement corresponding to the rotating amount of the toothed pulley.